


Of Monster Carvers, Flying Warnicorns, and other things

by Purplefern



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, The Book of Spells, Why Did I Write This?, Written By My Sister, am i doin this fanfiction thing write?, baby Eclipsa, headcanons, hello, jushtice for jushtin, jushtin getting that screen time, just a pun, laugh, so that new episode huh, tags also done by my sister, that was not a misspelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: For years there has been a rift between Jushtin and Solaria. But can a simple conversation, and an adorable little princess help them get a little closer? (Family fluff and musings about what the relationship between Solaria and Jushtin could have been like.)





	Of Monster Carvers, Flying Warnicorns, and other things

In a small room sits the strong queen of Mewni, solaria. A baby of purple locks and spade cheeks lays near her, barely listening as she tells of her newest spells, “One day you'll be my little monster slicer my dear! Ooh look! This one is the annihilation spell. If used it can destroy anything in its wake..EVEN INDESTRUCTIBLE MONSTERS HA!" She playfully swings Eclipsa around into a hug, both giggling.

 

"Please tell me u aint teachin’ ur kid that vile dark magic, Sol. It's creepy." 

The queen looks over to see her annoying elder brother leaning on the door frame, holding his makeshift cane. "Ugh, Jushtin," Solaria mumbles, "None of these are vicious spells brother! These are warrior defense spells!" Solaria places the child down and she crawls around to her lap, "Besides, they are way more useful than _ your _ cushy spells. You only ever used magic for your own convenience".

 

Jushtin huffs, and walks in the room, making space for himself on the nearest wall. Offended, Jushtin responded, "Hey! I made Mewni a visitor hotspot! You should be thankin' me sister." 

Slightly annoyed, Solaria flips the pages of the magic book in front of her back to Jushtin's entry. "Look," Solaria starts, "You only wrote in two spells, neither of which are helpful!" Closing the page she adds,"Thanks to you now all our warnicorns have wings!" Eclipsa wanders to the middle of the room throughout the conversation, settling down on the round rug in the center.

 

"SiiiiiiIiiis, I thought you liked the flying warnicorn fleet! Now you can hop up on one in battle and surprise the enemy with an airborne army! Nwwweeerr. Pew pew pew!" He spouts out airplane sounds and war cries, ticking Eclipsa to which she bursts out in laughter "All I’m sayin’ sis, is this little ball o' sweetness," Jushtin rubs her cheeks in delight, “doesn't need all this stuff right now. She's like..." kneeling down to Eclipsa he questions, " mm...how old r yah, like two or som'in'?" 

 

"Twah" babbles Eclipsa in reply.

 

"Yah so like two. She's gonna grow into her own style of magic bruh, and you gotta let her when that time comes, ya know?" 

 

Solaria, now standing, goes lost in thought. "I wike Umgee Jush!" shouts Eclipsa through the small silence, although it was slurred in baby jargon the message was clear. 

"Nyaaaaw! Look at dah wittle bab! Who loves der unkee. Yeah you do!" Jushtin picks up the child, cradling her in his arms. Solaria walks over to her brother, and leans to the right of him on the wall behind him. 

 

"You're right…" 

 

Jushtin turns around in shock, an emotion he usually doesn't display. He starts to celebrate "Woo hoohooh! Now thats som'in' yah don't hear every day." He stops his little party to turn his focus back to his sister, who seems less energetic--*cough* crazy *cough*-- than usual. 

 

"Well...not right about everything. My little monster slicer will one day choose her own path. As long as that path is true, just, loyal, and safe I need to allow her that choice." Solaria moves off of the wall, claiming her child back from Jushtin, “But I still will teach her my spells. I don't want her to get hurt by some villainous no good monster!"

 

Jushtin stares deeply in Eclipsa’s eyes, full of potential and opportunity. Destined to receive the wand one day. The wand that he couldn't keep. A wand taken away to be given to some baby. Lost in the thoughts he could barely hear his sister continue,  "But those lessons should come at a later time, I know. I just want her to be a good ruler. Someone worthy of acquiring our family’s heirloom, along with the throne”. This baby is seen as more worthy of the heirloom than he ever was. And for what reason? Shaking off these thoughts, he stares down at his cane. He made it as a replacement for his magic boy-prince wand he used to have, patterned with a stump day minty swirl on the handle and a talkin alligator head. It doesn't talk anymore. It wasn't his wand…" I...I-iiiii gotta go." He laughs nervously, "Royal PRINCE stuff tah do". 

 

Solaria, holding a now sleeping princess responds, "Since when did you care about your royal 'duties'. Heh. Well if you’re going out get me and Eclipsa some snookers. This rigorous training is making us hungry for more than just justice." 

 

As Jushtin starts for the door, he looks back at the baby. He clenches the staff in his hand and stops. "Before I go...I have to lay somethin on yah sis…. Ever since I met you...I've been...well...spiteful to say the least. I couldn't understand how a young newborn, some dumb baby, can deserve the book and wand more than me. Dah oldest and coolest son she had! Once mom took the magic away from me I wondered why. Constantly wondering why she would do that me, her only son." With a sigh he continues, Solaria listening attentively, "Look….seeing your kid, I finally know why she did that. You became a great ruler. A great mom! And," he paused for a second before continuing, “and a great sister. She saw the potential in you. Something she couldn't see in me I guess. I'm glad you have the wand and I’m glad that one day.." He puts his hand on Eclipsa, still in Solaria's arms "...she will have it too."

 

Solaria stands there...processing everything her brother just told her. Than she responds "Jushtin, you didn't keep the wand because I'm a girl, no other reason. Mom loves you, you know that. She sees greatness in you, a passionate heart that can never be silenced (although that’s not always a good thing. Sometimes she wishes he’d shut his trap). Who do you think I got my mighty spirit from? You don't need that wand to be valiant, or to be kind." She holds down his cane, and he drops it, no longer having a reason to carry it around. Solaria hugs Jushtin, holding Eclipsa between them. He hugs her back and for a brief moment, Solaria let her defences down, comforting her annoying older brother.

 

As they stop hugging, Jushtin regains his demeanor, "Thank yah Sol. And that’s not something you will hear from me often." They both smile at his silly remark and he once again starts for the door. 

 

Solaria stops him not with her hand, but by saying, "That was incredibly stupid and mushy...but also sweet. Since we're sharing deep secrets...I did enjoy your flying warnicorns, at least a little bit." Hearing a compliment from the mighty monster carver cheered Jushtin up more than anything else. Maybe he did have more to offer, even if he was magicless.

 

"Well..I gotta go. For real this time." He walks out the door, waving goodbye to his sister and niece. That kid's gonna go far, he thought, closing the door behind him (for once). 

 

Solaria is then left standing alone in the room with her baby, fast asleep. "My sweet monster carver. You will be a wonderful queen one day, and make our family proud." 


End file.
